


[河桃/神使河]段子3

by LyricsL



Category: RiverHeadGrass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricsL/pseuds/LyricsL
Summary: 来自lof的存档，无原作。





	[河桃/神使河]段子3

**Author's Note:**

> 来自lof的存档，无原作。

白桃觉得，深河能够答应他下班后去逛游乐园的邀请，实在是过于出乎意料。

毕竟是性子那样疏离的前辈，就算很好相处，那副温温的笑容却总能把人隔绝在外；平素里也很少提起自己的事，简直像没有私人生活一般。

结果这一次，面对研究员白桃躲闪的眼神和拙劣的借口，深河却毫无察觉似的同意了。但天黑后就得离开了，他略显赧然地、微笑着补充道。即便如此，白桃依然惊喜得近乎雀跃。

他们在当天实验结束后早早地溜了出去。白桃尽力忽略着路人的奇妙目光和自己微红的耳尖，带着深河四处转悠，偶尔若无其事般地，摆出“拽”的气势牵住对方的袖口一角，又很快地松开。

夕阳渐沉。游乐园里的人影也逐渐稀疏下来，是约好的时候了。

白桃在出口处买下一个猫耳发箍。

前辈试一试嘛？他玩笑般地说，转手递给深河，却几乎掩饰不住内心的忐忑与期待。喜欢的话就送给你哦。

深河很平静地接了过来，扣在头上。

这样吗？他略一歪头，示意。

暮色中橙红的光芒把深河的脸照得微醺，那双镜片后的眼睛被染成了暖绿色，看起来温和而又近在咫尺。

白桃瞬间就脸红了，只好期待着夕阳能将其掩盖下去，甚至忘记了自己是怎样回答和告别的。

他几乎是落荒而逃。

但白桃也并不知道，在他身后，深河是怎样地注视着他离去的背影。

-

“今天你回来迟了。”深河踏进灯塔顶层的那扇门时，房间的主人平淡地诘问道。

前者的脚步顿了一刹，接着便继续向前，目不斜视地绕过了某位杵在正中的神使阁下。他来到房间一角的衣架前，毫不避讳地一颗颗解开衬衫的扣子，露出线条优美的肩胛、鞭痕交错的后背，以及遍布各处的淤青与指印，那些伤痕令他瘦削而笔挺的背影看起来凄惨得近乎色情。接着乌光一闪，祭司披上了彰显教徒身份的衣物，那躯体便被平平地掩在一席宽大的黑袍下了。

“有吗？我没觉得。”做完这一切，他这才不紧不慢地回答道。

神使的动作悄无声息，就像一阵风；在祭司回过头之前，便已来到了他身后，把人整个圈进怀里。这个表示亲昵的行为被他做得极其生疏且僵硬，更像野兽在守护领地。

“那这是什么？”他低沉地问，用颊侧碰了下深河头上的猫耳朵。

那一瞬间深河卡壳了。“……同事送的，”最终，他道，“我忘了摘下来，抱歉。”

对方的呼吸浅浅地落在深河头顶，几乎能让他想象出那微小的气流是怎样拂过本无知觉的细密毛绒。仅仅是被虚拢着，却依然能感受到那高于人类的体温，来自于从少年时期倾慕至今的、野性而高傲的异种——灯塔祭司骤然有些出神。

他……他们，是怎样地、怎样地走到了今天这一步啊。

“不用摘了，”沉默间，神使却道，“留着吧。今天晚上……”他放缓了语速，“如果掉下来了，惩罚时间加倍。”


End file.
